


I will be with you in your dreams

by Thewhitequeenfangirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitequeenfangirl/pseuds/Thewhitequeenfangirl





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You are to marry Edward of Lancaster" her fathers words echoed in her mind over and over again. She thought that this was all a bad dream, yes! A bad dream. She would wake up and soon see her beloved Richards face. Edward of Lancaster, she felt sick and dizzy. "Lady Anne" the seamstress voice was concerned, "you look unwell malady" "I am fine just a bit over whelmed l, with all that is happening" Anne's voice was steady but not even she believed her voice. 

Anne looked in the mirror she admired her wedding dress purple and gold silk that matched her golden hair and her bright blue eyes, everyone around her were telling her how beautiful she looked, but all she kept thinking was "why? Why him? Edward of Lancaster?" Her sad thoughts were like daggers to her heart, she closed her eyes and dreamed of that day in the garden.


	2. Chaper two

Chapter 2 

Anne ran through the garden holding up her skirts to run faster Anne loved it when Richard chased after her, she heard a roar of laughter behind her. She fell and ripped her dress but she didn't care it was old and abut small on her. Richard on the other hand didn't notice the 11 year old on the floor and tripped over her. "Gotcha" Richard whispered out of breath. He looked at Anne she had never looked so beautiful with her face scarlet red, hair messy and her dress all muddy. Richard jumped out of his skin when Anne jumped up with his sword. "I Anne Neville, dub the Richard Duke of Gloucester best at chase" she said with a wink. "I am honoured my lady, but I'm afraid the game hasn't finished". Anne let out a shriek of laughter when Richard grabbed her waist and spinned her around. As they hit the ground they both laughed and talked for what seemed an eternity. "Richard? Can I tell you something?" "Of course". Anne sighed "I have never been so happy, I love it when you're at middleham". Richard smiled put his arm around his beloved Anne "me too, it's good being back home" "you just said home Richard" she felt big smile on her face   
"well yes my Annie you are my home... I err..mean...um...middleham is my home". Anne just giggled as Richard went red he had always been a shy boy but Anne loved him for it, "I have to go, I have embroidery class" Anne rolled her eyes as she went to leave she kissed Richard on the cheek and skipped to her class. She looked back one last time at her hero. Her friend. Her true love. 

"ANNE! Oh for heavens sake Anne". Anne's concentration was broke by her sister Isabel. "Earth to Anne, you there?" "What is it izzy" Isabel dismissed the ladies in the room. Isabel looked distraught more so when she lost her poor baby at sea. "Anne, there's no easy way to say this but. I'm going back to England" "what you mean father has gave up?" "No, just me and George. His brother has forgave him and he can go home all titles returned" "But I need you here with me Iz... You can't leave me 2 days before my wedding" "that's the thing Annie if your wedding to Edward happens we will be on opposing sides" Anne was speechless she didn't know what to say but before she could her sister pulled her into a hug Anne felt her tears in her hair. "Don't worry Iz, it will be ok. Besides I could never name you as my enemy, your my sister". All her heart broken sister could say "oh Annie" as she sobbed in to Anne's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

When Richard heard the news of Anne is to wed Edward of Lancaster he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He loved Anne with all of his heart and now she is promised to another man. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his beautiful Anne holding out her hand and then Edward takes her away from his reach. He couldn't sleep knowing tomorrow was her wedding day. He wanted to go save her, be her knight in shinning armour. Be her hero. But that was never to happen. He lay on his bed thinking about his dream to marry Anne and have dozens of babies, this was never to be. His heart ached, his heart broke into tiny pieces. He rolled face forward on the bed and tried to fight back tears.   
"Richard?" It was Edward, his brother spoke with worry in his words. "Richard, you missed dinner and hunting?" "Brother?"   
Richard stood up and poured him and his brother a glass of wine. "Edward, what happened to us? With Warwick, this war....George?, what are we going to do?"   
Ahh but that is not all of your troubles is it little brother? Anne is on your mind, is she not?" Richard just looked down "I've lost her, to that pathetic excuse for a man! Not man, a boy!" Richards voice was angry. "I had all those chances to to ask her for her hand, but I always thought I had time. And in a heartbeat she's gone, gone" his voice broke into a silent cry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was quick but painful, she was now princess Anne of Wales and she had no love for the title or her new husband, but her father looked at her so proudly. She had no emotions during the diner or the dances, she hardly moved, she felt sick. She was now married to Edward of Lancaster, the horrible monster she had nightmares about when she was younger. When the dance ended she knew what she had to do, and the thought sickened her. She didn't know what to do. 

She wished to be alone as she dismissed her ladies, she got undressed only wearing her nightdress, her hair lose. "Oh god, give me strength" she whispered to herself. 

As she looked in the mirror she heard the door open and slam shut. It was now her and Edward alone, his eyes traced her body and smiled. "I'm going to have fun with you" his voice was solid and stern. "I...Er... I don't know what to do, none told me". He could tell she was scared and it made him happy. "Shut up, lie down and do as I say". 

Edward took off the rest of his clothes and slowly crept towards Anne, he grabbed her legs hard, Anne screamed in shock and pain. Soon he was inside her, pounding her hard and it hurt his hands wrapped around her wrists harder, that it left bruise. "Please, Edward stop! It hurts" she cried, "shut up". Anne tried not to cry I front of him, tried not to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. When he finished he got up and laughed hysterically, looked at her one more time and walked out of her room.


	4. Richards dream

Chapter 4   
Anne had been married for 4 months now and every touch and every look Edward gave her was like acid. She wished she would be with child soon so Edward would stop coming to her chambers and brutalizing her. He hated her and she hated him, his mother Margret was surprisingly kind, the stories about her were wrong, Anne and Margaret often took walks or ride in the gardens, Margaret wanted to know what kind of queen she would be. "I would be a queen of strength, a queen of giving and love" Anne would always answer with that same response. Margret grabbed hold of Anne's arm she hung onto Anne for her dear life "Do not become me Anne, do not become ice, it is hard being a queen when you are hated"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 3 months since she had saw her father she ran to him with tears in her eyes, lord Warick pulled his princess into a hug. "Father you're here, I have missed you dearly" "ah my daughter do not cry for I am here, I will not leave your side, I am loyal to you and your husband until the day I die". "Father...I am scared, I am terrified of this family" "oh my dear princess, do not fret. I won't let them hurt you".... Anne said in a whisper "but you already have" and with that she turnedw to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Richard sat in his dark candle lit office, he sighed and took out a piece of paper and began to write, 

Dearest Princess Anne,  
"What are you doing Richard shes married?!?" He said sadly to himself, he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room.  
Richard closed his eyes and wished to see Anne's face to hear her laugh, to see her smile. To see her. 

"Richard? Richard? Get up! Want to go for a ride?" "He woke up to see his beautiful Anne smiling at him excitedly. "Sure, give me 10 minuets to get dressed and ready" "Yay!! I'll go get our horses ready!". Richard watched as his cousin skipped to the door. Richard gave a little smirk, and got ready.   
"Finally, you take longer than me and izzy to get ready put together" "sorry, I couldn't find my riding boots" "come on let's go!!! Try and keep up Ricky" "ricky? I'll get for that Annie" and off they rode into to the distance. 

"We will stop here, it has a lovely lake, and it's so peaceful don't you think?" "Yes I agree very much Anne". He looked at Anne with confusion while she set out a picnic and a cake? "What on earth?" "Happy birthday Richard!" Of course he turned 15 today. " I wanted to be the first to see you" "Anne, this is beautiful thankyou" Anne gave him a hug. He smelt her perfume and his head spun he didn't want to let go of her. "Come on let's eat I'm starving".   
"Richard? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Hmm what? Oh sorry I err... You're eyes are so beautiful" Anne blushed scarlet red. "Well thankyou Ricky" she said with a sly wink. "I told you I would get you for that" "oh I'm sureeee you wil-"   
She was cut off when Richards lips were on hers. She was stunned, her first kiss, Richard kissing her. Her and Richard kissing. Is this a dream? She felt his arms around her waist and she put her fingers in his dark soft curls, she always wanted to do this. He pulled away, both breathless. "Anne I'm sorry I don't know what came over me". She giggled, "well, let's hope for your sake my father doesn't find out" she laughed hysterically "come one lets get back, they will be wondering we're we are"...

"Richard? Ready to go hunting?" It was Antony. Richard groaned and stood up. "Of course". He wished to go back to his dream.


End file.
